


Time Valentine

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Stephen wakes up to find they are accidentally married.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Time Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tropes and fandom roll for 1/30/21 and i picked the pairing/trope: Hermione/Stephen Strange, accidental marriage. Many thanks to my beta, Meditationsinemergencies, for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed tiredly when she woke up after the Valentine’s Day ball with a mysterious masked stranger. She rolled over in bed and collided with a warm body. 

Hermione sat upright thinking, _Who the hell did I come home with last night?_ her head was pounding from the amount of liquor consumed and when she squinted she spied a gold ring on her finger. _Great, whom did I marry?_

“Go back to sleep, Hermione,” the man’s arm gently caressed Hermione’s stomach to entice her to lay down with him.

“Stephen? Did we accidentally get married last night?” she recognized his voice when he asked her to dance with her.

That woke Stephen Strange completely up as he recognized the ring on Hermione’s finger and then on his. “Damn.”

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and glared at Stephen, “Explain now!”

“Valentine’s Day, Wong’s idea that I needed a mate and he recited the spell for me.”

“Ooh, Wong’s idea, clever of him doing that. But wouldn’t I be married to Wong as well?”

Stephen grinned cheekily as he found the book just happened to lay next to the bed. “He used this spell: _Time Valentine_ ”

She blinked, “Never heard of that particular spell before. May I see the book, dear?”

“Of course, love,” he handed the book over to her, not realizing that Dr. Strange’s cape was hovering by the end of the bed guarding them.

“It's a forbidden book! How did you get this? It was in Hogwarts library…” her voice trailed off as Stephen leaned in to kiss her.

“We will figure this out later, Hermione. I am famished, breakfast?”

“Breakfast later, I need answers!” she exclaimed frustrated as she reread the spell and its elements.

Stephen sighed exasperatedly as he settled back on the pillows, “It's Valentine’s Day. You were lonely, I was lonely, the spell thought we were a match. So, did it choose wrongly?”

She scoured the whole four pages on the spell and closed the book loudly, “No, Wong did the spell perfectly.” and snuggled close to him.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he raised an eyebrow curiously looking at Hermione who had curled up on his side.

“Yes, now back to sleep, husband, and Happy Valentine’s Day!”


End file.
